


Stars

by geekygirl12 (orphan_account)



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/geekygirl12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Princess Luna returned from the Moon, there was a gray mare  volunteer at an orphanage for fillies. She soon discovers that the orphanage is being run by a cruel and abusive head mistress. Celestia knows the head mistress well, and doesn't believe her sister when she tries to report the abuse. Now, Derpy  has to save the children from they're suffering, and has formed a bond with the a filly named Star Wing. It's up to Luna to guide the children like shining stars in the dark night sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New ferinds

Stars  
By Geeky Girl 12

 

After Princess Luna came back from the moon, she was so sad and confused, she didn't know what was going to come next.

She had been on the moon for a thousand years

"Luna, are you okay?" Celestia asked.

"DO YOU THINK I AM OKAY!!?"

Celestia was wearing a look of sadness

"Celestia, I..."

"It's okay" she said "I know how you feel."

Luna still felt despair.

"Your hair has changed, Equestria has changed, I don't know what the citizens will think of me now.

Celestia didn't know what to think about that, then she had an idea.

"Nightmare Night is coming up in a month, why don't you meet some of the ponies in Ponyville. I'm sure they will be glad to see you after a thousand years."

"I guess" Princess Luna sighed.

 

In the orphanage of Canterlot, there was a filly named Star Wing. After the death of her parents, she came there

She was sad, to find out that the caretaker was a mean and cruel head mistress.

The other kids were also treated badly, as she was.

They couldn't say anything about it, though, or else they would be treated worse.

One day, Head Mistress Powers, told them, that she would be leaving for a couple of weeks, and that the ones looking after them, would be Derpy Hooves, and her daughter, Dinky Hooves.

Derpy and Dinky walked into the room.

Derpy, immediately tried to get to know them.

"Hi" Derpy said to one of the fillies "What's you're name?"

"Um, I'm Cloud" The white bodied, purple haired filly said

"Dinky?" "Yes, mom?" "Can you go play with the other fillies?" 

"Sure!" she happily said as she approached another filly.

"Hi, I'm Dinky!" Her horn was liteing in excitement.

"My name is Fire Bolt" said the small orange and yellow pegasus.

"I'm Swirly" a pink and white filly said

"I'm Justice" "and I'm Milky Way"

"Hi, I'm Dinky, why don't we all do something fun!!"

"Fun?" the four fillies questioned

"Yeah" Dinky said "Don't you have fun here?"

The fillies looked at her, confused.

"Come on" Dinky said "I'll show you everything I know about fun!!"

The fillies, then went off to play with they're new friend.

It was too bad that it was only for two weeks.

Little did the fillies know, though,

They were about to receive a visit that changed the way they lived forever....


	2. ATalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Princesses Luna wants to help with her country in a different way then the kingdom dose so she goose to the orphanage to help

Beep Beep her Luna jumped out of bed she got ready as she did her sister saw her oh your in a better mood oh yes why is that so I am going to go help what she said courierly oh I am going to go help a orphanage she smiled yes I know I have duties but I want to help somebody well OK but you have to raise the moon she gasped there's no special thing today oh thank you sister she ran of and as she did she smiled that's why she loved her sister even though she had a rough past she was going to be having a bright future ahead of her

 


	3. Chapter 3

"OK Luna you can do this KNOCK KNOCK "Well hello fine mam should this be the place were the little kides are here" she said "umm yeah but me and my daughter were suposed to take care of the filles" but I came to help" OK come in she riased her voice OH WONDERFUL JOY !

"Um you can keep a eye on the filles I'm going to get some bakeing stuff I promised the kids to make Muffins"I have never tasted thou Muffins Before"well soon you will OK kids Princess Luna will be watching you

"Well hello children my name is Luna what are yours" Fire Bolt" "Swirly" "Justice" "Milky Way" KNOCK KNOCK "well hello" she was cut of we want to return her excuse me she said

"What do you mean you want to return her"she's no good she never will be" the little filly looked like she had a tear in her eye OK LEASON YOU FOOL YOU SHOULD NOT BE TREATING FILLY'S LIKE THAT NOW LEAVE BEFORE I KICK THOUH FLANK ! 

The couple was in shock they didn't know she even knew that a Princess knew that kind of language NOW LEAVE BEFORE I CALL THOU GARDS they left they they didn't want to be apart of that at all

 


End file.
